


Iluzje

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Xanth - Piers Anthony
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iris zawsze kochała władzę, i potęga talentu Trenta rozwściecza ją, ale na swój sposób jest też pociągająca. Trent jest mężczyzną, którego nie potrafiłaby kontrolować, którego nie udałoby jej się zmanipulować. Trent jest mężczyzną którego, choć nie chce, musi podziwiać."</p>
<p>(Początki małżeństwa Trenta i Iris, nieco poważniej niż w kanonie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iluzje

**Author's Note:**

> (W ramach uzupełniania wakacyjnych fandomów.)

* * *

 

Kiedy oznajmiają jej nowinę, Iris z euforii aż zapiera dech. Zostanie królową, jak przystoi Czarodziejce o jej mocy. Królowe nie rządzą Xanth, ale będzie pierwszą, która to zmieni. Och tak, zrobi to.

Słyszała o Trencie, oczywiście – są niemal rówieśnikami, jeśli idzie o wiek, tak, ale także w kwestii ich magicznych talentów. Trent przeobraża żywe istoty – ale tylko te. Iris może wyczarować wszystko z najprostszych, najprymitywniejszych rzeczy, niemalże z powietrza - może włożyć łachmany i będą wyglądały na niej jak najwspanialsza suknia, może zawiązać na palcu źdźbło trawy i stanie się ono drogocennym, kunsztownie wykonanym pierścieniem. Może odjąć ze swojej twarzy lat bez pomocy Źródła Młodości. Czyż jej magia nie przewyższa magii Trenta?

_Magia Iris może dotknąć wszystkiego, ale jest jedynie projekcją jej życzeń, nieistotne, jak doskonałą i zwodniczą, i gdzieś w głębi serca Iris wie, że jej magia jest tylko ułudą. Trent potrafi zmieniać rzeczywistość._

. . .

Większość z tych, którzy będą obecni na zaślubinach, zna jej prawdziwą twarz, ale Iris i tak używa iluzji. W lustrze widzi młodszą, piękniejszą wersję samej siebie – tak wielka jest jej próżność. Twarz, którą sobie wybrała, nie jest twarzą młodziutkiej dziewczyny, ale kobiety około trzydziestki, pewnej siebie i świadomej swojego talentu i swojej wartości. To twarz Królowej.

Po weselu niecierpliwie oczekuje wizyty męża. Och, nie dlatego, że tak spieszy jej się do nocy poślubnej, nie. Iris jest wreszcie Królową i zwyczajnie upaja się władzą.

Jak dotąd Trent był dla niej uprzejmy, nic więcej, ale w końcu będzie musiał okazać choć odrobinę szacunku dla jej talentu. Nie zrobiłby tego przy innych, oczywiście, żeby nie przyćmiło to blasku jego własnej mocy – tak, Iris potrafi to zrozumieć.

_Trent nie odwiedza jej ani tej, ani następnej nocy. Po tygodniu Iris zaczyna pojmować, że tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wie._

. . .

Kiedy w otwartych drzwiach jej komnat ukazuje się Trent, Iris jest gotowa nawet ciepło go przywitać – według swojej własnej definicji ciepłego przywitania, rzecz jasna. Cóż, w końcu jest jej mężem – _mężem_ , udało jej się poślubić człowieka, uważanego za najpotężniejszego żyjącego Maga, nic poniżej tego nie jest jej godne.

Trent nie odzywa się, jedynie patrzy jej w oczy. Początkowo to spojrzenie zwyczajnie ją dziwi, ale potem Iris czuje, że jej ciało zaczyna się zmieniać. Że staje się tamtą młodszą, piękniejszą wersją samej siebie. Nie, nie ona się staje. To Trent ją przemienia. Dopiero teraz do Iris dociera, że jej magia, choć urokliwa i potężna, choć dokładna i realistyczna, nie ma prawdziwej mocy.

Iris bardzo chciałaby móc wyglądać, jakby jego talent nie robił na niej żadnego wrażenia, ale udaje jej się jedynie wydusić z siebie słabe „Dlaczego?”. Jakaś jej część wciąż ma nadzieję, że to po prostu dziwny hołd dla jej magii.

Trent jest, jak zawsze wobec niej, uprzejmie obojętny.

– Tron będzie potrzebował dziedzica – odpowiada krótko, skłania głowę w krótkim, szyderczym geście, odwraca się i wychodzi.

Iris wpatruje się w zamknięte drzwi. W milczeniu, bo z wrażenia odebrało jej mowę. Wreszcie odkryła, że istnieje talent potężniejszy niż jej magia, odczuła to. Jest zdumiona, zszokowana tym, jak bardzo to odkrycie nią wstrząsnęło. Przysięga sobie, że nikt nigdy nie dowie się o tym małym zwycięstwie Trenta. Będzie zawsze nosiła iluzję prawdziwej, starszej siebie, do licha z próżnością, ale nie zniesie takiego ciosu, zadanego swojej dumie.

_Iris zawsze kochała władzę, i potęga talentu Trenta rozwściecza ją, ale na swój sposób jest też pociągająca. Trent jest mężczyzną, którego nie potrafiłaby kontrolować, którego nie udałoby jej się zmanipulować. Trent jest mężczyzną którego, choć nie chce, musi podziwiać. Trent jest mężczyzną, w jakim mogłaby się zakochać._

. . .

To nie jest ona, to nie jest on. Po raz kolejny. To jest najwspanialsza, największa iluzja Iris, bo – świadomość tego jest jak grom z jasnego nieba – chciałaby, żeby to byli on i ona. Trent zaciska zęby, by nie wymówić imienia innej kobiety, i Iris orientuje się, że dla niego ona sama nie będzie niczym więcej niż kolejnym obowiązkiem.

Kiedy Trent wstaje i wychodzi, tak po prostu, Iris przełyka łzy gniewu i bólu. Zaciska usta w wąską kreskę i bezgłośnie przysięga sobie, że nie pozwoli, by Trent choćby zaczął domyślać się jej uczuć. Będzie zimna, będzie zgorzkniała, jej słowa będą jadem. Unieszczęśliwi go, tak jak on ją unieszczęśliwił. Z czasem może nawet uda jej się przekonać samą siebie, że wcale go nie kocha.

_Iris zawsze była mistrzynią iluzji._


End file.
